Your Angels
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: Ryou commits suicide and asks Bakura one last question. Will Bakura say yes? BakuraRyou


Ryou stood in front of the mirror.

'Am i really gonna do this?'

He looked down at the blade in his hand.

He looked up at the mirror.

**_"Get up you stupid pile of shit! Fight back."_**

**_Ryou just laid as his father beat him._**

**_Bakura watched in disgust as Ryou just took the punishment._**

**_That was the last time Ryou saw Bakura, who simply sneered at the Hikari before leaving_**

"I can't fight anymore yami...I love you."

He pulled the knife to his finger and kept cutting it, writing on the white bathroom wall with his crimson blood.

And with that Ryou sat down and turned on the radio, as he began sobbing.

"Hes not invisible anymore."

The song fit his mood perfectly and he sang softly as he ran the knife across his wrists and neck.

The last thing that passed through his mind was 'I forgot to lock the door'

With that, 17 year old Ryou Bakura passed away.

---------------------------------------------------

Bakura froze in the middle of the duel with Seto.

He dropped to his knees as pain laced through his very being, blood dripping from his mouth.

Everyone (Yami,Yugi, Seto, Joey, Honda, Anzu, Malik and Marik) rushed to him, but he was up and running.

Everyone followed.

----------------------------------------------------

Bakura burst into the house, and ran to the bathroom, where he knew instintually his hikari was.

He kicked the door open as blood flooded through his throat.

He spit it out in the toilet.

The only way he could die was if his other half did..

He never told ryou though.

He collasped beside his other half, already knowing he was dead.

He glanced at the wall as a random song played on the small radio on the counter.

'_I love you Bakura. Marry Me.'_

Bakura smiled softly as he felt his heart slowing.

He stood up and locked the bathroom door, and sat down, pulling his hikaris body into his lap.

He ignored the shouts and banging on the door as he retch over and cut his finger, writing his answer on the wall.

_'I do'_

And as he wrote it, he dropped the knife and dropped out of life, as he closed his hikaris eyes then his own.

And with that a 5020 year old Bakura Ryou passed away.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yami finally got tired of banging and thrust his hands out in front of him, magick swirling,

"**OBLITERATE!" **He screamed and the door exploded.

He walked into the bathroom and stopped, then turned to the others.

"They've left." He said simply before walking out.

There were many tears that day, but Yami and Marik knew that their dark comrade was happy somewhere with his Hikari.

After, they promised in blood to be bonded.

------------------------------------------------------

Bakura looked around him.

It was so...

Bright.

There was light everywhere.

"Arent I supposed to go to hell?"

"I'm not letting you go that easily." He heard in a laughing tone.

He whirled around, a white gown following his movements.

"RYOU!" He screamed as he grabbed the hikari, and kissed every inch of skin he could reach.

"Bakura..." Ryou said, sighing happily.

Bakura broke away.

"Im so happy, I was so worried I'd never see you again. Ill never hurt you again I swear."

**"ADMITTED" **A booming voice, causing Bakura to jump.

Bakura looked around as a gate he hadn't noticed before opened.

"Huh?"

Ryou laughed softly, and grabbed his yami's hand.

"They're letting us in. Lets go get married, you promised."

"Even if I hadn't, we would."

Ryou laughed in delight as Bakura picked him up and carried him through the gate.

-----------------------------------------------------

Yami was going through his email, as one caught his attention.

He opened it on a whim and grinned.

_Pharoah no Fucktard,_

_Light says to put him in his white suit and a black tie and Me in my black one with a white tie._

_We only get to do this once, so this is for you and Marik only!_

_Show anyone else, and angel or not, i will come back and Kick your ass!_

_Me and Ryou are here in this place, married._

_And if Ryou's morining sickness is anything to go by, he's pregnant._

_It so beautiful up here, and its not perfect, we still have thunder storms and blizzards, but its what we choose._

_And why Ryou chose to have morining sickness...i'll never know._

_Not to sound sappy, but know that you and Marik were like brothers to me, even if you suck and Mariks a psychopathic retard most of the time._

_Ryou says he loves Yugi and Malik._

_I have to go. Ryou's sick again. You should see him. Hes so beautiful. _

_Take care of Yugi and Malik, tell Marik the same._

_Love,_

_Your Beatiful Angels_

Yami smiled and called Marik, telling him he was fowarding him an email, then hung up.

A half hour later, Marik showed up and he held Yami as Malik went to talk to Yugi.

_'Be happy our brother'_

They both deleted the emails when they got home, but forever remembered the yami's words.

76767676676587578875875883858757885856857689070987034986304963049630496

That was so angsty!

What did you guys think?


End file.
